The Aquabats! and Senor Starcat!
by aquabanian
Summary: This is the first episode/chapter of my cadet and her misadventures with the bats, this is by no means good literature, simply here to enjoy due to the lack of aquabat fics/
1. Starcat joins the Gang!

**Episode 1: Se****ñ****or Starcat Joins the Bats.**

Lost in my own world, I scrubbed the passenger side window rhythmically in the same spot, which was now exceptionally shinier than the rest of the window. I was caught thinking about the gang, how amazing they were, and how lucky I was to be here washing the Battletram, their home. I finally realized I was staring at nothing, and finished off cleaning the window, I just had to finish washing the rims on this side then I would be done.  
I got down on my hands and knees and wet down the front rim and put some soap on it, I'm sure my butt crack was on display, but I didn't care, I wanted the Battletram to be perfect, besides no one was there to watch, the Aquabats were inside having a meeting. A meeting I could over hear. Then I realized, I wasn't paying attention, I couldn't hear anyone talking inside. "I am an idiot." I muttered to myself, the reason I couldn't hear them is because they weren't inside anymore, no, they were standing behind me, observing my ass.  
I stumbled onto my butt and turned around, they looked very amused. "H-Hi." I stammered, "Almost done." And then in unison they burst out laughing, all of them, except for Jimmy, who just stood there smiling awkwardly. I got onto my feet and dusted my knees off, "erm, sorry about the show." I mumbled scratching the back of my head. They settled down to a chuckle, then Jimmy and Eaglebones walked over to me and inspected the Battletram.  
"It looks good" said Eaglebones, as Ricky walked over.  
"Very good!" Ricky said flashing his braces.  
"Exceptionally good," Jimmy interrupted, "You must work at a car wash?" I couldn't help but giggle, "No, sir. I am good with matter."  
Jimmy put on a puzzled face, "Everything is made up of matter." I nodded, "which is what I'm good with." The Commander and Crash stopped their giggling, and out of curiosity headed over to us. Everyone was staring at me, they must have thought it was some sort of badly composed joke. "Uh guys?" Eaglebones interrupted, "I don't get it." They definitely thought it was a joke. "Oh um, it was a dumb joke, I just realized I worded it wrong." I chuckled shrugging. " I better finish those rims, then I can get outta your hair." They stepped aside allowing me to get to my water bucket, then they re-entered the Battletram. I put a finger in the bucket, the water was cold. I shoved a fist in there and made the molecules vibrate to heat up. "Much better." I sighed getting back to work.  
When I was done I stood up and wiped my brow looking up at my masterpiece of cleanliness. Then a someone behind me said, "Very good job." Startled, I spun around and saw Jimmy the Robot standing there leaning against a tree. "Oh hey Jimmy! I didn't see you come out."  
"I never went in."  
I cleared my throat, "Oh."  
He walked toward me, "How did you heat the water up?"  
"I don't know what you mean." I chuckled.  
"I think you do." He said giving me one of those "come on" half smiles.  
I knew there was no way out of this one, me, against a robot? "Okay, okay."  
"So?"  
"I have this thing, where I can like, control matter in a way." I confessed, "I can tell the particles what to do. As long as I'm close enough. So I just made the water molecules to vibrate, like how a…"  
"A microwave oven works," Jimmy interrupted, "Very clever."  
"Eh, I'm just kind of used to it now, I guess. I figured out some of the more useful things I can do, as for the rest, I have no need anymore. It can get pretty dangerous." I shrugged. He came up to me and began to inspect me. "You look rather, usual." He began, "The bluey-green skin was kinda odd, but I dismissed it as a skin condition, purple hair, that coulda been dyed."  
"You forgot my hands," I said showing him my 4 fingered beasts.  
"Interesting, 3 fingers and an opposing thumb." He played around with my hand for a bit seeing how it bends.  
"So I guess you know now," I whispered, "I'm an alien." I removed my wool cap letting my antenna pop out. "Please don't make a big deal of this man, I knew there was no winning with you, and you're a robot, so I think I can trust you."  
He looked me in the eye, "of course you can," he began, "However, I do believe you would be a good addition to the Aquabats. But then people would need to know about your, gifts."  
"Pfft," I laughed, "very funny." There was no way my heroes wanted me on their team, not a creepy alien fan. Jimmy looked offended, "I am not joking. I think you can use those powers to fight evil." I let out a "Ha!" and told him, "Last time I used these abilities for offense, I killed a man, now I don't care that he was a bank robber, but he was a man, and murder is not just, no matter who you are dealing with."  
"I see." He whispered as he walked toward the Battletram, "tis a shame."  
"Wait!" I yelped throwing a hand over my mouth, "Uh, I can join, but only to help out on the Battletram, no fighting!"  
He ran back to me, grabbed my wrist and lugged me to the tram, "We'll make a hero of you yet! Let's tell the guys!"

**To Be Continued…**


	2. Testing 1,2,3

**Episode 2: **Testing, 1, 2, 3.

When I awoke I peeled my cheek off of the black vinyl it was stuck to, and groaned. I rubbed the sticky side of my face and remembered where I was. I was in the Battletram. Jimmy persuaded me last night into helping them out, and we had a meeting where all of the bats were educated about my, "gift". Which I thought more to be a curse, though I don't know exactly where I'm from, my people probably can do the same. Or hey, maybe it's like superman, where under this sun I'm powerful, but under my own, I am normal.  
I rubbed the crud out of my eyes and shakily got to my feet, I needed to piss. "Good morning!" I jumped around startled at the voice, Jimmy. "Jesus Jimmy, don't sneak up on me. I nearly wet myself." He was sitting on the couch beside the one I slept on, "Wait, how long have you been there?"  
"I finished recharging at… 3:38 am, so about 6 hours and 13 minutes." He seemed pleased.  
"What the… oh never mind I have to use the washroom, where is it again?" I crossed my legs, doing the 'pee' dance. He pointed to a door a few feet away that was very clearly a bathroom of sorts. "Oh," I said blushing, "Whoops." I walked in and closed the door. "When you're out I have a surprise for you." Jimmy's muffled voice came through the door.  
When I finished my business and fixed my bed head up a bit I went back out. "A surprise?" I asked. He simply held up a finger turned around and pulled something out of nowhere, he turned to face me and handed me a bundle. "I made this for you last night." I opened it up and saw it, a blue rash guard, anti-negativity helmet, mask, shorts, and well, the whole shebang. "Jimmy, I told you…" I began angrily, before I calmed myself down, "I told you no fighting."  
"Well," he began, "fighting or not, you're part of the gang now, you need this." I hadn't actually confirmed whether I'd join them or not, I'd love to help out, but by cleaning. When I fight I get violent, then I regret things for years. I shuddered remembering a dark moment from the past.  
Worried about upsetting him I gave him a hug and thanked him for his hard work. I think he goes under appreciated sometimes. "I'll go try it on." I sighed, and he broke out in a huge smile, I couldn't help but start to smile too.

The rashguard fit perfectly, and he put holes in the helmet for my antennas, the mask fit fine too, everyone wears the same size mask. I strutted around the Battletram for Jimmy showing off my uniform, it felt good. The tired bats who had just awoken gave me nods and high-fives. I was starting to like this, a lot, perhaps too much. I knew then that I wanted to be there for a long time.

"So you are staying?" asked Crash from across the table, he shoved another pancake in his mouth, "Awesome!" I had made brunch for them, which consisted of chocolate chip pancakes, hash browns, scrambled eggs, and orange juice. "Yeah it's pretty cool you're gonna join," Eaglebones began elbowing me, "You could be a huge help on the team." I rolled my eyes, I had finally agreed to fight, but only when completely necessary.  
The Commander, taking his seventh pancake groaned, "Oh man! These pancakes are so rad!" I smiled and thanked him, "I like to cook, just stuff I've learned from my guardian." Crash swallowed, "What's a guardian? It sounds cool." I laughed, "Well I came here as an infant and a widow took me in, after a lot of paperwork I was officially a citizen, and she was my legal guardian, but not my real parent."

"I thought you lived alone." Ricky said cocking his head. I put down my utensils, "I am. That's a long story. I'll talk about it another day, any way I think Jimmy wanted to test me in something?" Jimmy sprang up, "Yes I had some ideas for tests, to see what you can do, and how you do it." He rubbed the tops of his thighs, "You know, to get an idea of your capability, and creativity." This sounded fun, "I'm up for that, so long as we do it outside."  
"That can be arranged."

"Okay!" Jimmy said walking in front of me, we were in the desert, "For the first test I want you put this fire out." He pointed to a dummy, "It's not on fire." I said, then he pushed a button on the side of the Battletram and the dummy burst into flames. "Oh!" I gasped.  
I had to think, what was around me? How do fires work? What way is safest? The first think I thought of was cactuses, they were full of water. I ran over to one that was close and held my hand over it trying to get the water molecules. I gathered about a litre of water from the now shriveled cactus, not nearly enough to put the fire out, but I gave it a go, I sent the water towards the dummy, the arm sizzled for a moment and went out, but was relit within seconds. "Damn." What do fires need? I scrunched my face up. Of course! They need oxygen. I knelt down and dug my hands into the sand, with a swift raising of my arms I had a truckload of sand hovering above me, "stand back!" I yelled to Jimmy, then I coated the dummy in sand. The fire was out.  
"Phenomenal!" exclaimed Jimmy, "You knew what to do right after you gave it a few seconds of thought, very impressive." He patted me on the back.  
Back inside the Battletram after I got the sand out of my clothes I sat down with Jimmy, "That was fun.  
"I have more tests, but we can do them tomorrow, when I have the appropriate materials to set them up." He stood up, "As for now, I am going back to my lab to work on something, please rest." I lied down on the couch and shut my eyes, this stuff takes a lot of energy, I almost forgot, I've been doing the little things everyday, but that was fairly tiring, I closed my eyes and slept.


End file.
